


Quiet Pain

by Moonrose91



Series: Definition of a Human [9]
Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not sure how true it will be since it is a Hydra/AIM concoction thing, Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/pseuds/Moonrose91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have Maggie back.</p>
<p>Now they just need to heal her from what Hydra did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Pain

Maggie whimpered and tried to twist away from Phil, only for him to gently catch her, ignoring how she tried to strike out at him, easily dodging the uncoordinated punch, even as that aggravated her hidden injuries, though the dark purple bruises on her upper arms could be seen due to her short sleeved pajama top.

Clint watched the interaction, wondering when they were going to leave the violent and pain-filled part of Maggie's withdrawal and go into the lesser known part where she would probably go through depression.

Then again, this was an AIM/HYDRA concoction.

He wasn't sure if some other nasty things had been added in to affect the withdrawal process. "Phil?" he called and Phil gently pressed a cold cloth to Maggie's forehead before he turned to face Clint. "I can take over for a while. You go eat," Clint stated.

Phil hesitated before he nodded and slowly stood. Maggie whimpered and grabbed for him as Clint walked over. "I'll be back later, I promise,” Phil soothed gently and she whimpered, though she let him go while the archer took over, being gentle and careful as he ran a hand over her hair. She shivered and Clint carefully maneuvered Marianne, who Phil had retrieved from SHIELD, into her arms. She responded by clinging tightly to the bear and Phil relaxed before heading out, only to immediately run into Steve Rogers.

“How is she holding up?” he questioned.

“About as well as expected. I’m just glad she hasn’t lost her temper yet,” Phil explained and Steve nodded, obviously understanding how drug withdrawal went.

Before Phil could ask, Steve gave a small smile. “I looked it up on the internet,” he stated and Phil gave a nod.

After a few bad starts, Steve had gotten an understanding of the internet and there had been few problems since. He usually got what he wanted to know, though he often just went to the public library if he wanted to do more extensive research on a subject. As he was here, instead of at the library, Phil was willing to bet that Steve found what he wanted.

A small part of him said that Steve wanted to make sure he was on hand just in case he was needed and Phil gave a weak smile before he headed to the kitchen. Food, shower, nap, and then return to Maggie.

He looked up as he entered the kitchen to find Bruce cooking and Tony hovering over a mug of coffee. “How is she?” Bruce asked.

“In pain. And from more than just the cracked ribs,” Phil reported and gave a quiet thanks as Bruce gave him an omelet.

“Withdrawal sucks,” Tony stated and refused to continue, even when Bruce and Phil gave him gentle looks.

Phil managed to, barely, finish the omelet and nodded. “I’m going to take a short nap. Wake me if I’m needed,” Phil stated and headed to the room he shared with Clint, though the walk wasn’t far from the kitchen.

The mansion they had moved into after rescuing Maggie was small, by Tony Stark’s standards. It had a lab half way underground, for Tony, just enough room to house everyone attached to the Avengers comfortably, and the garage only had room for two cars per person.

And it had a pool in the backyard, with patio and such, but the backyard otherwise opened up to the Canadian wilderness.

Phil wasn’t questioning how Tony Stark got this all built as fast as he did.

They had only had the ‘secret bases’ talk shortly before the return to New York.

He let out a low sigh and ran a hand over his face before he took the quickest shower of his life and went to take that nap, extracting promises from JARVIS about waking him up.

It wouldn’t be much, but it would be enough.

Maggie could handle so long separated.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Phil felt the tension he hadn’t realized was there release as Maggie, with Natasha supporting her, made their way to the window that Phil had been, patiently, looking up at since he had come to the patio.

Maggie seemed to have fully recovered from her forced drug addiction and subsequent withdrawal with no permanent damage done to anything. “How is she Son of Coul?” Thor questioned softly, Phil noting that Thor had moved quietly from his walk in the forests around the newest mansion.

Phil watched as an, exhausted, dehydrated, hungry for the first time in two weeks, Maggie held a conversation with Natasha.

“She’s going to be fine,” Phil answered and Thor smiled.

This time, Phil noticed her turning her head toward them, as if she could hear them, before she focused on Natasha once more.

Phil narrowed his eyes slightly, but Maggie did not look out at them again.

Phil wasn’t sure if it had to do with his and Thor’s, short, quiet conversation or if Maggie had just seen him.

He was going to have to investigate this.


End file.
